I'll forget you
by chahiro in love 101
Summary: This is a buch of different song fics chapter 1 is a song from scarlet pimpernel. That's not commanley used the sang is called I'll. Forget you hope you enjoy. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1Ill forget you

Dear readers I know it has been a while. I have been crazy busy with work and other things in life.I went to audition for a show and that is what inspired me to do. This song fic .I hope you enjoy

disclaimer:**I do not own** **the song** **or the characters** that I used in the story

(song)

[directions and narration ]

Authrs note please read and review the song I used is called I'll forget you it is a song from the stage musical the scarlet pimpernel and it is a song that is not all that commonly used but it is one of my favorites

...

Kagome pov

It was the day after the last battle with Naraku. Koga left alive with Ginta and Ayma. Over all the battle went well Hakaku was killed saving Ayame. Miroku and Songo survived and I am pleased to say that so did Inuyasha and my self are also for Kykeo her last words to inuyasha and my self were be happy.I saw all that had occurred before her death the others were in the village taking care of the deceased and kissed Kykeo one last time, he would never forget her I know that so it was then and there that I knew Inuyasha would never feel the Same way abut me that I bid about him.

(I'll forget you)

I went back to the village crying .I told Songo Miroku and Shippo goodbye and asked them to give Inuyasha the completed jewel and left.

(the more you stay inside of me the weaker I grow)

Little did I know that Inuyasha was right behind me and he heard what I had said he knew where I was headed and beat me there I got to the well only to see inuyasha blocking my path

(I'll forget you tomorrow I will turn and let you go)

Inuyasha:kagome please don't go I need you

Kagome:I have to there's no reason for me to stay the jewel is complete and you can now wish kykeo back to life

(I'll grow colder I'll lose myself in anything but you now for there is nothing I can do now but forget)

Inuyasha:kagome I know you where there in kykeo's last moments but you did not here her last words in her last breath she told me to make you happy

(I'll forget you I won't remember arms that pulled me in soft and slow)

Kagome:Inuyasha even if I wanted to stay I don't think I could

(I'll forget you there has to be a way to let you go no more shadows no dreams of leaning in the dark above you I will forget how much I love you any day)

Inuyasha:Kagame my wish changed I changed just from knowing you

( But every time I close my eyes you come to agin)

Kagome:Inuyasha please don't make this harder then it already is

(I swear I feel you touch up on my skin)

Inuyasha:kagome...

Kagome:Inuyasha no please don't say what I think your going to

(you haunt me every where till I reach into the air trebling to think of all the nights that might have been)

Inuyasha:kagome please take this with you [taking the completed jewel he hands it to kagome and closes her hand] take some time to think about what you want to do just know that I love you and always have

(I'll forget you I hear you whisper to me in the dark still I know)

Kagome:I love you too Inuyasha I will be back in 3 days time [she goes through the well and to her own time]

(I'll forget youGod help me find the way to let you go)

[kagome back in her own time singing a song that she wrote about her hartach that she went through when it comes to Inuyasha this is 3 days after she gets home]

(I do not want you and still you steal each breath I'm breathing from me with just a touch you overcome me and I let you I will forget you)

[She had been home from Inuyashas time less then 1 hour when she collapsed for no reason her brother found her and called for mom when she woke up she was in the hospital]

Kagome:why am I in the hospital

Mom:kagome darling sota found you this morning passed out

Doctor: kagome higarashi we have found the cause of your little black out episode from this morning you have a rare form of cancer that has no known treatment

Kagome :then I just want to go home And live the life I have left

[3days later inuyasha has come to get kagome because she has not come back and hears kagome signing]

(I will forget you)

(I will forget you)

( when I die)

[She can not Finnish singing because she is crying to hard Inuyasha can smell the tears and runs to hold kagome afraid that she will fall apart]

Kagome:Inuyasha has it been 3. Days already?

Inuyasha:Yes it has I was coming to get you and when I came to your time I could smell your tears what happened and why we're you singing that sad song.

Kagome:I am sure that you can smell the change in me Inuyasha so I might as well come out with it.I Am dying I have some sort of incurable cancer

Inuyasha:there might actually be a cure for your aliment in my time come with me.

Kagome:if you mean the wish from. The jewel...

Inuyasha:no it is some thing or some one else

[inuyasha lifts kagome bridal style and carries her back through the well when he gets back he sniffs out his brother sesshomeru and begs Him to use tnsaga to save kagome]

Seshi: what brings you here little brother

Inu: kagome she is not breathing

Seshi: this is why you came to me so I can save your human girl

Inu:yes

Sesshi:Fine but you must change her into a half demon by matting her for her to live in this world

Inu:I will do any. Thing just so she will not leave me again

[sesshomeru used his tensaga to bring kagome back from the dead and cure her of her cancer]

Kagome:[blinking and and trying to remember where she is and what happened then she sees sesshomeru]oh I now what happened

Inuyasha:you do?

Kagome:you brought me to your time I died and you had sesshomeru revive me we can make that final with on the jewel inuyasha I have made up my mind

Inuyasha:let's go back to the village first

Songo: kagome

Miroku: you are alive

Shippo: I missed you

Kagome: I missed all of you as well, but now it is time to make the wish the one and only wish in the world inuyasha come and make the wish.

Kagome places her hands on the jewel and inuyasha places his hands on top of kagomes

Kagome:ok Inuyasha make your wish

[Inuyasha makes his wish for kagome to stay in his time forever more and still be able to see her friends and family]

Inuyasha:kagome will you be my mate?

Kagome:yes Inuyasha but where will we live

Inuyasha:don't you know what I wished for?

Kagome:what

Inuyasha:for you to be able to live in this time and still be able to pass to your time to see your family and friends

thank you inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2 she was there

This is a One short song fic(I do not own inuyasha or the song)

[Inuyasha thinking of how he feels about kagome and confessing his feeling to her ]

(So many nights I have stood in the moonlight

Watching it fathe in to dawn

Wanting her back with me, warm in the moonlight

Knowing that moment was gone)

Inuyasha:oh kagome if you only knew how I felt every time you went back home

(Out of mind, out of sight,

Till the moon rose tonight)

Kagame had just come through the well after 3 years of being not able to come through the well

(All at once, I felt a chill

In a spill of moonlight, she was there)

[the moon had just risen]

(Though we both held very still

There was something pulling in the air)

Kagame:Inuyahs is that really you?

(When she whispered through the dark

I tried hard to hold my ground)

Inuyasha:kagome?

(I believed I had a choice

Till the music in her voice

Turned my whole world around)

Inuyasha:I don't understand. How did you find a way back I thought the well was closed off for good?

(I would like to understand

But the stars and I begin to blur)

Kagame:I don't know all I know is that for 3 years I have jumped into the well to try and get back to you[Kagone touches Inuyashas hand]

(If she never touched my hand

Then what filled me with the feel of her?

In between us stood a wall

In a flash it fell apart)

Kagame:Inuyahsa I love you

(Is it possible she heard

Every last unspoken word

Racing out of my heart?)

[Inuyahsa heard kagome even thought her voice was only a whisper]

(She never turned to me, but suddenly

We had so much to share!

I never took her in my arms, but she was there

Oh, she was there! )

Kagome :I see. Your silence says every thing goodbye inuyasha

(No, I never pulled her in

Still her tenderness was everywhere)

Inuyasha:no kagome don't go

(Oh, she slipped beneath my skin

Just as if she'd always been right there)

Inuyasha: I was speechless that you would love a half bread like me.

(Has she been there all along?

Was I too far gone to know?

What a fool I must have been

For how could I pull her in

When I've never let her go?)

Inuyasha : kagome I love you. More then you will ever know[he kisses her as the sun is rising]


End file.
